


1000 Followers Drabble Collection

by victorine



Series: 1000 Tumblr Followers Giveaway Fics [1]
Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal (TV), Hannibal (TV) RPF, Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Mads Mikkelsen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blond Will Graham, Did you just smell me?, Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, Hannibal Extended Universe, Hannibal Loves Will, M/M, Murder Husbands, Omega Will Graham, Omegaverse, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Separation Anxiety, Sick Fic, Soulmates, Spacedogs, Tags Vary By Chapter, Will Loves Hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 17:16:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14573757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victorine/pseuds/victorine
Summary: A collection of drabbles (each exactly 100 words) to celebrate reaching 1000 followers on tumblr. Featuring soulmates, bad dye jobs and inexcusable amounts of murder husband fluff!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GhostGurlGamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostGurlGamer/gifts), [VictoriaSkyeMarsters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictoriaSkyeMarsters/gifts), [InfiniteCrisis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteCrisis/gifts), [Evertonem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evertonem/gifts).



> These drabbles were prizes for ten of the winners of my giveaway to celebrate 1000 followers over on tumblr. Each one is based on a prompt given by the lovely winners - thanks so much for the fantastic ideas, everybody!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for @ghostgurlgamer, who gave the following prompt: _"It can be pre Mizumono or post fall, whenever. Will remembers Hannibal smelling him during one of the first few times they met, and so he discretely tries to get a whiff of Hannibal. Hannibal reacts how one might expect."_

 

Leather. Spice. Musk.

Familiar. Warm. Intimate.

“Did you just smell me?”

Of course Hannibal would know exactly what he was up to.

Will’s not the meek little faun he once was, though.

“Wanted to see what all the fuss was about.” He drapes himself across Hannibal’s back. Inhales. Breathes it back out onto Hannibal’s flesh. Follows its path with his tongue.

Hannibal has him laid out on the floor in a second, growling hungrily.

“Your verdict?”

Will smiles. Arches up. Sucks at Hannibal’s earlobe.

“Positively edible.”

Hannibal’s look is feral and Will’s is a perfect match. They taste wonderful together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find the original tumblr post [here!](https://victorineb.tumblr.com/post/173393880839/1000-follower-drabbles-part-1)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for @sang-woah, who gave the following prompt: _"I would love it if you wrote a Hannibal and Will domestic morning post fall (*´꒳`)"._

When Will threw them off the cliff, if he had any thoughts of survival, they were blood-soaked.

Hunting. Killing. Harvesting.

They didn’t include Hannibal nuzzling him awake. Crowding him sweetly into the shower. Standing pressed together as they prepare breakfast.

Inside jokes and pet names and gentle bickering over mundane domesticity.

“Did you defrost the liver?”

“Shit. Got distracted. Sorry, love.”

“No matter. I appreciate the chance to improvise.”

There is still blood, sometimes. When they feel the urge.

But this. This is better. This is worth surviving for.

No, this is worth living for. Thriving for.

And Will does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find the original tumblr post [here!](https://victorineb.tumblr.com/post/173427640329/1000-follower-drabbles-part-2)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for @artbyvictoriaskye, who gave the following prompt: _"But what if...one time when Will has an encephalitis blackout, he comes to and has dyed his hair bleach blond? I want Hannibal's reaction to a bleach blond Will when he shows up for one of his sessions. Mwahahaha. <3"_

“How could you, Will? _How?_ ”

Hannibal kneels at Will’s feet, beating his fists into the carpet.

“I lost time, I don’t… Hannibal please, I know it’s bad but it’s not permanent.”

Hannibal howls. “You cannot undo the damage to my eyes, my mind.” His face contorts in pain. “Your curls. Your beautiful curls, Will!”

“They’re still here, Hannibal. They’re just… paler.”

_“They’re platinum blonde!”_

“Knew I should’ve kept the hat on. I’m going to the salon tomorrow, ok?”

“Indeed not. I shall accompany you to my personal stylist immediately.”

“Um… ok. Hannibal?”

“Yes?”

“You think my curls are beautiful?”

“…Usually.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find the original tumblr post [here!](https://victorineb.tumblr.com/post/173459834949/1000-follower-drabbles-part-3)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for @elisamira, who gave the following prompt: _"Will and Hannibal in S1, Will wants to cook for Hannibal for a change and brings him a meal when he goes to one of his appointments. And Hannibal ends up getting food poisoned and Will ends up taking care of him lol xD."_

“Will, you really don’t have to-”

“I gave you food poisoning, Doctor Lecter, lemme fluff your damn pillows.”

“Since you’ve now seen me at my most vulnerable, Will, I believe I’m going to insist on first name terms.”

“Suppose formality’s redundant when you’ve held a guy’s hair back while he throws up the food you brought him.”

“For which I’m both immensely grateful and horribly embarrassed.”

“Don’t be. You’ve seen me in worse states.”

“I _am_ a doctor, Will.”

“And I’m your friend. _Hannibal_.”

“In sickness and in health?”

“Quid pro quo.”

“Dear Will, I may hold you to that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find the original tumblr post [here!](https://victorineb.tumblr.com/post/173492567199/1000-followers-drabbles-part-4)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for @pagangill, who gave the following prompt: _"I rather like alpha Mads/omega Will. Or a slightly alternative real life Mads where he's never married or widowed (nothing against his lovely wife!) and he finds love in an unexpected way."_

“Buster, stop! Shit, sorry about him.”  
  
Mads regards the dog licking his face with amusement, and its omega owner with interest. Scruffy in a fucking attractive way, and sweet-scented beneath old-fashioned aftershave.

“S’alright, gorgeous, I love puppies.”

“Buster’s not a puppy, just a handful.”

“Love a handful too, _kaere_.”

The omega cocks an eyebrow. Mads wants to kiss it.

Suddenly, he has a lapful of omega.

“I don’t want kids, or a bond. Just your knot, ok?”

“Sounds good…?”

“Will.”

“Mads.”

The urge to bite is already incredible, but he can resist, Mads thinks.

Turns out, he’s wrong about that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find the original tumblr post [here!](https://victorineb.tumblr.com/post/173523814489/1000-followers-drabbles-part-5)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for @erodingthebluff, who gave the following prompt: _"Hannibal having separation anxiety..."_

He is not, absolutely  _not_ , worried. Even the greatest chefs burn things occasionally. It doesn’t mean he was distracted.

Will is a grown man, perfectly capable of taking care of himself. He could come and go as he pleased.

_He could go…_

Arguably it was healthy for them to have some space after last night, anyway. After Will kissed him, sweet and sure, and moaned his name, and…

Hannibal is not worried. He is not one of Will’s strays, impatiently awaiting the return of his master.

The front door opens.

_Will_.

Hannibal does not rush to meet him. He doesn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find the original tumblr post [here!](https://victorineb.tumblr.com/post/173555072139/1000-followers-drabbles-part-6)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for @crisisoninfinitefandoms, who gave the following prompt: _"Serenity."_

There’s a moment in every kill, Will’s found, of perfect peace and clarity.

With Hobbs, it was between the second shot and the ninth, and lasted only as long.

With Dolarhyde, it was when his knife bit the dragon’s gut, all the way down to the ocean.

Since then, it’s always in Hannibal’s eyes. Pride. Love. Serenity.

He kisses the blood from Will’s mouth. Will drinks it from his skin.

It’s not anything anyone should find peace in but normality never comforted Will.

He lets the peace of the kill bleed into the rest of his life.

It becomes him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find the original tumblr post [here!](https://victorineb.tumblr.com/post/173586479919/1000-followers-drabbles-part-7)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for @trulyhumblenarcissist, who gave the following prompt: _"I'd really like a post fall fic where Will is still low key thinking about leaving Hannibal, but Hannibal does something that wins Will over completely."_

Will stares at the little pile.

A bone fragment.

A fleck of cloudy-green seaglass.

A peacock feather. Of course.

Will finds Hannibal on their couch, a book in his lap, no shoes on his feet. Will sits at his side and lays his head on Hannibal’s shoulder.

“You love me.”

“As I’ve said.”

“No… but, _me_. Not just my capacity for blood and beauty. All of me.”

“You were unaware of this?”

“I… yes, I was.”

“Is that why you’ve been considering leaving?”

“Yes.”

“And now?”

“Now I’m considering other things.”

“Such as?”

“Kissing you.”

“And then?”

“Then we’ll see.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find the original tumblr post [here!](https://victorineb.tumblr.com/post/173617521559/1000-followers-drabbles-part-8-the-eighth-of-my)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for @evertonem, who gave the following prompt: _"Could i have a spacedogs one please? Perhaps Nigel buys him a star or something."_

“Only the IAU has the authority to name celestial bodies. That star can’t be called Adam Raki. I think the company lied to you, Nigel.”

“Fuck.” Nigel ran his hands through his hair and bit back the urge to hit something. Someone. This was supposed to be the perfect courting gift. Now it was just a “waste of fucking money.”

“Can you get a refund?”

“No, love. No returns on stars.”

“Oh.” Adam thought for a minute, then kissed Nigel. “Never mind. I love you too, even if you are gullible.”

Nigel could only grin at his very own Star.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find the original tumblr post [here!](https://victorineb.tumblr.com/post/173648252314/1000-followers-drabbles-part-9-the-ninth-of-my)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for @xnightswishx, who gave the following prompt: _"I would love to see maybe a hannigram soul mate story."_

“What’s… he doing?”

“A mating dance, I think. I’m sorry about this, Will.”

“Sort of… beautiful, isn’t it?”

“It’s what?”

Will drifts towards Dr Lecter, who is undulating his hips with undoubted intent. The fluid switch of Will’s own hips in response leaves Jack stunned. Before long, he and Lecter are swaying together, little trills and purrs flowing between them.

Just Jack’s fucking luck. Finally gets Will Graham onside, finds a shrink weird enough to work with him. And now the pair of them will be out of action for days, ‘cementing their bond.’

Fucking soulmates. What were the odds?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find the original tumblr post [here!](https://victorineb.tumblr.com/post/173683316864/1000-followers-drabbles-part-10)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everybody who follows me on [tumblr](http://victorineb.tumblr.com) \- come and see me over there for more nonsense like this!


End file.
